


You're the One

by edgelordjonesthethird



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Demisexual Jughead Jones, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, bughead - Freeform, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgelordjonesthethird/pseuds/edgelordjonesthethird
Summary: Jughead Jones' sexual awakening.





	1. The Surprise Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had after watching Sex Ed.

 

I: The Confusion

            Jughead Jones always knew he was different than other boys in his class; not in the manic pixie dream girl sense explanation you would get in a movie, but he knew something was different than him. He could picture the moment he realized this vividly in his head, it was seventh grade after gym class and he had faked a stomach ache to quickly get his shower before the other guys, not feeling the need to be mocked that day for what he lacked at that age as he was a late bloomer. Later he stood in the corner, facing the corner changing, as he pulled his t-shirt over his scrawny frame, he noticed Archie and Reggie on a nearby bench, wrapped in towels and making no movement to dress, both hunched over something that lay in Reggie’s lap, both looking over their shoulders and chuckling now and then.

            Jughead didn’t particularly care, all he wanted to do was get out of the locker room and go to his last class for the day. But after about the fifth time of Reggie and Archie looking over their shoulder, something in Jughead snapped, were they mocking him? Had they caught a glimpse of him in the shower, how underdeveloped he was? Archie was his best pal, but when Reggie came into the picture Archie became the worst version of himself.

            “What is it, Mantle?” Jughead sighed and shoved his beanie on. “Can’t be that clever coming from you.”

            Archie raised a brow. “Relax, Jug-“

            Reggie cut the redhead off. “Yeah, Jughead calm your tits,” he snorted. “This has nothing to do with you nor will it ever.”

            “Then what are you –“ Jughead trailed off when his eyes met the source of their laughter, it was an offending issue of ToyGirl; a generic looking blonde woman, with fake breasts that could be manufactured as flotation devices, lay on a bed spread eagle doing certain things to herself he had just learned in this moment that girls were capable of. He supposed that he was to be having a similar reaction to that of Archie and Reggie, to be hiding the fact his pants had grown a little tighter in the front, but they hadn’t. Sure, that had happened to him but usually in the morning and it was usually just nature telling him he was still alive.

            “Why is she doing that to herself, when I can do it?” Archie chortled, clearly putting on some sort of Reggie induced bravado.

            “I would wreck her.” Reggie agreed, before eyeing Jughead once more. “What about you, Jughead?”

            “You’re both disgusting.” Jughead chastised and shoved his backpack on. “The only thing you will be wrecking is your gym socks.”

            Reggie smirked. “I could have a hot blonde like that, not that you’ll ever.” He shoved the magazine back in his backpack. “You’re probably a fucking Queer.”

            Jughead didn’t think in that moment that he could be gay; he understood the appeal of a half-naked woman on some aesthetic level, her face symmetrical as were her boobs but it ended there. However, if you had shown him a picture of a half-naked man he wouldn’t have quite gotten the appeal either. Maybe he was just broken?

As the years went on his lack interest in the opposite sex or the same sex for that matter continued to be present. While other people were having their first kisses Jughead was immersing himself in literature. When his peers were losing their virginity he was off exploring the world with his camera. 

His hobbies kept him at least two steps away from sex and love. That is until the day in his sixteenth year he saw one of his oldest pals in a new light, that was the year Betty Cooper asked him to investigate the murder of Jason Blossom.

II: The Awakening

            Betty and Jughead had never been as close as she and Archie had been in their youth, yes, they had hung out and gone on adventures with the Ginger Stallion, he had noticed her heart eyes for the boy at the young age while Archie either ignored them or just didn’t care. He always assumed they had nothing in common, she was pristine and sweet from an affluent family while he was dirty and snarky from a trash family on the Southside of town. Nevertheless, when they started hanging out he found out the two had more in common than he originally thought.

            She wasn’t the bubblegum girl he had always thought, she was grittier had more depth than he had originally believed, it only made the soft spot he had for her grow more. The pair enjoyed some of the same things, writing, crime novels, old movies. Hers was Rebel Without a Cause while his The Birds. Which is what brought them together the night in particular things started to change. They both sat on her floor, their bottoms padded by the throw pillows on her bed an array of snack that would go unapproved by Alice Cooper spread out in front of them, as would the pairing enjoying the movie, but Betty was home alone that weekend while her father was off researching a story and her mother was on a spa retreat.

            As the credits rolled for Rebel, and the tears of laughter ran down the pair’s cheeks from the ridiculousness of James Dean’s famous “you’re tearing me apart monologue” Jughead hopped up and reached for a The Birds DVD he had tucked into his messenger bag much to the dismay of Betty who frowned.

            “What?” Jughead snorted as he carefully placed her movie back in the DVD case and popped his in. “I sat through Rebel, and you drooling over James Dean you sit through my choice, you know the deal.”

            Betty gasped and picked her pillow up swatting him in the face with it. “I was not drooling…swooning, maybe a little bit,” she ran her fingers across her cheek. “But see no drool!”

            “Did swat me, Betts!” Jughead lunged forward, digging his fingers lightly into her sides eliciting a loud shriek. Something stirred inside of him as he tackled her playfully into the ground, continuing him his attack on her.

            Betty continued to giggle and pressed her body against him in a lackluster attempt you push him away; her hips jutted into his and Jughead felt something he never felt before. Something in the bottom of his stomach fluttered, and then something lower tightened. He immediately hopped away. “I have to go…to the bathroom!” he blurted out before I rushed towards the door.

            “You okay, Jug?” Betty called after him, breathlessly.

            “Yeah, yeah, sorry, it must have just been all that black coffee I had!” Jughead explained, quickly before locking himself in the bathroom and slipping his hand beneath his boxers. That night there was a new investigation, of himself, visions of the Hitchcock blonde writhing underneath him until he found himself spent. He quickly washed his hands, going back to join a concerned Betty Cooper, this time keeping his distance until he figured out what had just happened.


	2. My First Kiss Almost Went Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you hear the story where Cheryl was almost Jughead's first kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, it makes me want to write. Thank you.

 

**I: How Do I Get Out of This?**

 

            There was a party at Thornhill on a balmy Summer night, the week before eighth grade was due to start, it wasn’t really Jughead’s scene, he would have much rather been at the swimming hole with Archie and Betty like they usually were this time of year, but things were changing. Archie and Betty were growing up; Archie’s attention was on girls and kissing as many as he could while Betty’s attention only seemed to be on Archie and his broadening shoulders. The whole situation seemed to confuse him, but it was either grow with them or lose the only friends he ever had, he just didn’t understand why it had to be at the party of the siblings that had made their lives miserable practically their whole academic career thus far. But he reckoned he could tolerate it, they had good snacks and soda; he could sit in the corner for the evening and mind his own, that is until spin the bottle came out.

            “Gather round!” Cheryl’s shrill voice filled the vicinity, managing to go over whatever shitty pop tune was blaring. “Time for a party games, come on!” She stomped her designer shoe against the mahogany floor, the tiny redhead’s voice seemed to heard the crowd, except for Jughead of course who went and shoved more pretzels in his mouth hoping he would go unnoticed.

            “That includes you, hobo!” Cheryl flounced and took a seat on a deep red armchair. “Hopefully the person who lands on you won’t vomit too much.”

            Betty gave Jughead a sympathetic smile, before she rewarded Archie with a hopeful glance. “C’mon, Jug, come sit next to us,” she urged.

            “Yeah, c’mon, Jug, do something with that mouth besides shove it with food.” Archie beckoned, earning a smack in the gut from Betty. “ Just sit next to us, nobody might land on you!”

“We won’t stop until everybody has had a chance!” Cheryl smirked, her eyes once again fell on Jughead. “So, nobody will feel left out.”

The game started out uneventful enough, everybody spun and out of some dumb luck nobody landed on him, Archie had to kiss Ethel much to Betty’s chagrin but that was more entertaining than anything.  Jughead managed to sit back and chomp on some of those French candies he wasn’t sure he liked or not, he ate sixteen just to figure it out; he felt a little queasy but maybe the belch that brewed in his gut would help him figure it out further later.

All eyes were on him as it was his turn to spin the bottle, his stomach clenched, a quick peck was all he had to do then he could pretend like the whole thing ever happened, he gave the bottle a quick spin. Perhaps it would land on Betty, he could give her a quick peck, no big deal like the kind you give your grandmother or even Archie that way they could make a joke about it. His luck seemed to end, his stomach clenched as it landed on Cheryl Blossom herself. The redheaded Satan’s eyes widened, she had not seen this coming, Jughead’s stomach managed to do that clamping motion once more.

“Alright, let’s get this over, but don’t fall in love with me.” Cheryl ordered and slowly leaned into him. She probably hadn’t been expecting his response, his cheeks tightened at the same time as stomach and a rainstorm of chocolate goo and whatever snack Jughead had covered Cheryl Blossom’s extravagant party dress. Which only seemed to earn a shriek from the redhead who quickly ran out of the room, while her brother chased after her to help comfort the banshee.

Jughead dreaded looking up, everybody was laughing this was sure to make his first week of school absolutely miserable, he managed to look over Betty, she seemed safe enough. His eyes glanced moved over to her, expecting to see her howling with laughter like Archie beside her, but instead he saw Betty sprung into action, a handful of soda crackers and a bottle of ginger ale tucked into her hand as she gave him a sympathetic look. As she helped him up, ushered him to the bathroom and helped clean him up. it was on that day that Jughead learned that Betty Cooper was probably the nicest person knew, the only person who would ever consistently be there for him.

**II: How Do I Get This Started?**

            Jughead stood at the bottom of a ladder he had stolen from Andrews’ garage after a long bus ride back to the Southside, while Alice Cooper had wrestled her youngest daughter into her station wagon at the steps of The Sisters of Quiet Mercy. he had been sure she had received an earful and was probably locked in her bedroom, phone confiscated when he hadn’t heard back from her proceeding the texts messages he had sent her, even though the small anxiety ridden part of him wanted him to think that perhaps she was just ignoring him.

            Jughead climbed up the ladder and knocked on the window causing Betty to turn, she smiled at him, god she was beautiful, that small part of him was wrong. But then again Betty Cooper was also the nicest person he ever met, perhaps she was just being polite. Nevertheless, she opened the window for him.

            “Hey there, Juliet, nurse off duty?” Jughead greeted, breathlessly. Goddamnit did that really just come out of his mouth?

            The next few moments seemed in to come in a blur, here she started going on about her parents, how crazy they were. He fed her some line about how all parents are crazy, not the most eloquent. Then things started to get even blurrier, for some reason he couldn’t take his eyes off her lips; his stomach clenched, much like it had at Cheryl’s end of Summer party only he hadn’t covered her in a shower of regurgitated French chocolate. This feeling would only be ebbed with action, he grabbed her by the cheeks and pressed his lips firmly against hers. God was he doing this correctly? Would she enjoy it? Fuck, what if she slapped him.

            He pulled away slowly, a small breath escaped her lips followed by that damn smile again. A smile was good right? But then again Betty Cooper was very polite. She pulled away and started going on about a car, and invited him to go look for it with a promise for this to be continued. Maybe it wasn’t everybody’s love language, but maybe just maybe it could always be theirs.


	3. The Hug But Wetter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead finds out sex isn't so bad with the right person, and also that Archie really needs to learn how to close his blinds.

**I**

Jughead would always remember the day that his dearest friend, Archie Andrews lost his virginity, unfortunately he wished it wasn’t a joint memory like when the two of them built his childhood tree house with FP and Fred, or when they went camping along Sweetwater River.

Archie had blown him off once again, it was Spring Break during Freshman year, the two of them were supposed to be spending every day of that break in the sun…or the arcade, it was supposed to be a boys’ week, no girls allowed; except for Betty but she didn’t count. The redhead claimed that he was grounded, his parents had caught wind of his interim grades and were going to make him stay in and study. He believed him, for Archie was his oldest friend and intellect wasn’t exactly wasn’t his strong point. but part of him also seemed to believe that it was Archie’s latest infatuation with the fairer sex, specifically the newly single Nancy Woods. She had begun to tutor him after a particularly nasty break-up with Chuck Clayton. Jughead wondered how long it would take Archie to realize that Nancy was clearly using him to try and make Chuck jealous, but the only person who seemed jealous was Betty.

He had decided to spend that afternoon with Betty in turn, they had been growing closer lately since Archie’s slow abandonment, in her company it didn’t seem so bad. The two had decided on video games, the violence of war which contrasted her bubble gum pink TV kind of made him chuckle. What seemed to entertain him more was how she would kick his ass every time and laugh, Betty Cooper, the nicest girl in town laughing after she blew somebody up. Who would have thought? It only made his fondness of her grow.

They were amidst a break when it happened, Betty had gone down the stairs to gather some snacks for the two of them; something low fat he assumed for herself, her mother was home afterall, and some of her homemade cookies for him (she claimed it was to cushion his loss). Jughead climbed to his feet to stretch his legs, he had been sitting on them for a good bit of time; he made a lap around the room and past the window when he saw it, he saw the thing that he could never unsee, his best friend’s ass to be precise. Archie was butt naked with Nancy sprawled across the bed, who he got a good view of main street; both seemed sweaty, while Nancy just looked in pain, he wanted to look away but the whole encounter was over before he could give them the privacy.

Was he supposed to be aroused by the situation? All he felt was mild disgust, maybe it was because it was his best friend, and he assumed that was part of it. But he had also heard the encounter described as a hug but wetter; he enjoyed a trip to the swimming hole but he was not fond of hugs, besides that did not look like a hug, it looked far too violent or erratic.

Mostly he couldn’t get over how stupid his best friend had been leaving the curtain open directly towards Betty’s house, what if she had seen? He was disgusted but she would have been devastated, they were soulmates or whatever, as much as that caused Jughead to roll his eyes, he assumed she had pictured her first time with him. He heard the telltale creak by the bedroom door and quickly closed the floral curtains, Betty entered the room with a fruit cup and a plate of her famous cookies, while Jughead hastily suggested another round of Call of Duty.

**II**

_“I want you, I want all of you tonight.”_

Betty’s words echoed through the small trailer, he was eye level with her perfect breasts but somehow those words managed to make the small space left in his pants even more nonexistent. They made him freeze for a moment his face still locked on the point where her their eyes had at one point held one another’s gazes; her hand tipped his chin up so that their lips could meet again in another kiss; this one was more tentative than the first which seemed to be fueled on pure desire, this one just seemed to let the other know that they were there and not going anywhere. Not again.

Jughead wrapped his arms around her; he wanted her as close as humanly possible, scratch that he _needed_ her as close as humanly possible. He ran his hands up her spine and met the hooks of her bra; his fingers toyed nervously at the contraption. “May I take this off?” he requested, his voice came out raspier than he had expected.

Betty’s expression was dazed, her slightly swollen lips upturned into a smile. “You may, but the question is, can you?” She teased, and reached behind her where she guided him through the act of undoing her bra.

His eyes got a little wider at that point as he took in the soft creamy skin, the perfect pink nipples as if they were crafted by Michelangelo himself. Jughead’s mouth gaped a little, he moved forward and took one in her mouth, suckling softly. Betty’s hands moved to his hair and tugged, he took that as a good sign. “Betts.” He groaned. “You’re so perfect, goddamnit.”

Betty ground her hips a little quicker against him so that he could feel her delicious heat through his dress pants. “You know I hate that word.” She gasped, a soft chuckle broke into a moan. “But I will let it slide tonight.”

 

“How thoughtful.” He murmured against her skin, but then just like that she was gone again. Jughead’s head snapped up to where had Betty had moved off and stood in front of him, she shimmied out of her dress leaving it in a heap on the floor before she moved slowly away from him. “Wait, wait, what’s happening, did I do something wrong, I won’t use the term perfect again…I promise.”

Betty smirked and shook her head. “No, no, I just…think we should go get more comfortable.” She suggested, as she sauntered off to the bedroom. “You should get some clothes off, I thought this might be some initiative.”

Jughead looked down at the bit of his exposed chest from what Betty had managed to undo earlier, to what seemed like her miles of naked skin except for a pair of lavender panties. He didn’t need to be told twice, he stood quickly and left a pile of his own clothing in his wake. “This better?” he asked, quietly; being undressed in front of her had been easier than he thought, but then again being bare to her had never really been that hard.

Betty turned back to him when they finally made it to the bedroom; her eyes travelled the expanse of his body, a small satisfied tugged at her lips. “Much.” She declared as she pulled him in. “Are you still okay, we can stop always stop.”

Jughead titled his head to the side. “Aren’t I supposed to be asking you that?” he snorted.

Betty shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck gently. “Consent goes two ways, Juggie.” She reminded him with a twinkle in her eye.

He couldn’t help but grin down at the girl of his dreams; her questioning only seemed to make him even more sure of that. It meant that she had observed his sluggishness when it came to becoming intimate with somebody, sure, they had explored but it was a slow steady pace, one he was sure would seem too slow to others. Something he was sure wasn’t too common in other boys, and once they had tested the waters he couldn’t picture doing it with anybody else. However, she was always so patient with his pacing that he couldn’t picture exploring with anybody else. “I want you, I want all of you tonight, Betty Cooper.” Jughead whispered, before he hooked his arms under her legs and scooped her up, before he fell to the bed with her.

The actual act wasn’t what he had expected when he caught that glimpse of Archie the previous year. Yes, it was bit awkward and Betty did seem a tad pained, and maybe he finished a little too quickly while she didn’t finish at all, or the fact that he the best friend Betty Cooper had her first time with. However, there was also something beautiful about the moment, something he couldn’t explain, he never felt so bonded, loved by somebody. The emotions that had been pouring through him still seemed palpable as they laid in bed together afterwards, nothing but the thin bed sheet to cover them.

Betty curled against his chest and drew small patterns against his ribcage, a permanent smile seemed to be glued to her lips. “…That wasn’t so bad.” She decided. “Not that I thought it would be, I’ve just heard horror stories.”

Jughead bit his bottom lip, he wanted to choose his next set of words carefully. “Not so bad?” he raised a brow. “Thanks?”

Betty’s grin only seemed to grow. “No, no, I just – well we have a lot to work on, both of us, but I am glad it was with you…” she explained, softly. “It was the closest to perfect, more than I imagined, was it okay for you?”

Jughead nodded. “Yeah, yeah.” He reassured her. “It was the closest thing to perfect I could have imagined too.”

“You going to brag about it to Archie?” Betty joked, as she burrowed her head deeper into his chest.

“No, no, this is between us.” Jughead kissed her. “But it will be hard not to tell Reggie that I know a thing or two more about hot blondes than him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who supported my fic, please leave reviews.


End file.
